


Miraculous Ladybug || One-Shots

by sapiro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigami Week, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Ship It, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lukanette Week, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapiro/pseuds/sapiro
Summary: [𝐌𝐲 𝟏𝐬𝐭 𝐌𝐋𝐁 𝐨𝐧𝐞-𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧! 𝐇𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲!!]These one-shots are based on some of the ships that we all know and love from the show, "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir". Hope you enjoy it!! Also, requests are appreciated at the moment!!♥~ 𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐌𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐋𝐚𝐝𝐲𝐛𝐮𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐫 ~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Jacket || Lukanette

**Author's Note:**

> The first several one-shots in this collection are kinda bad and the way they were written is kinda off. But since this collection is also available in Wattpad, the latest one-shots were written better. Thank you for all the love and support and I hope you'll enjoy this collection as much as I did!
> 
> Currently, updates in Wattpad for this collection are pretty slow because I usually lack the motivation to continue writing since I am not 100% hooked up with MLB anymore but I still decided to keep writing. So I hope you'll enjoy~

It was raining hard and Marinette was on her way home.

She was using the umbrella that Adrien gave her the first time they met.

It was also a terribly windy day. "A perfect combination" Marinette sarcastically said to herself.

Despite using an umbrella, Marinette was slightly getting wet.

She shivered as a gust of cold wind blew and she let go of the umbrella. She tried to catch it as it flew away and while she was at it, she ended up falling on the wet road.

She struggled to stand up the fact that she's soaking wet and had a wound on her knee. She continued to walk while bracing herself because the wind wouldn't stop blowing. She was shivering.

"Oh no, poor Tikki." She said to herself. She opened her purse to find the kwami shivering. "I'm so sorry Tikki..." She said continuing to walk under the merciless weather.

\----------------------------------

Luka was busy enjoying the chaotic weather, walking in the rain, and just wearing a jacket.

He was trying to find inspiration, the missing note in a symphony. Listening to every raindrop fall and land on the ground and his jacket.

As he was walking and he suddenly spotted a very familiar hairstyle, pigtails. "Marinette?" He questioned himself. 'What's Marinette doing under the rain, with no umbrella or jacket, she's wounded too.' Luka thought.

Luka watched the pigtailed girl slowly walk and bracing herself because of the cold.

"Marinette!" Luka called. Marinette looked and placed a relieved look on her face. Luka ran in her direction and decided to walk with her. "Marinette, what are you doing here? Why don't you have an umbrella?" He said while removing his jacket.

Marinette was actually very far from her house, she'd have to walk for more than 30 minutes. Marinette giggle and said, "My umbrella flew away, then I tried to catch it then I fell." She smiled. Luka put his jacket on her and smiled sheepishly.

"I know your house is far from here, mine is near, so you should probably join me first while we let the rain settle down." Luka smiled and fixed the jacket on her shoulders. "Thank you Luka, but what about you? You'll be soaking wet!" "It's all right Marinette, I'd rather be wet than you getting wetter. How's the wound?" "It's fine -really- just stings a little." She mumbled.

\----------------------------------

They eventually reached Liberty and was both greeted by Juleka.

Juleka rushed and got towels for both of them. Marinette sat down as both Luka and his sister were finding for the first aid kit.

LC (Luka): How's your wound Marinette?

MDC (Marinette): It's feeling better, it still stings.

Marinette smiled sheepishly and Luka smiled in return. Marinette gripped her towel more because she was still feeling cold.

JC (Juleka): Hey Mari, I'll try to find decent clothes for you to wear, so that you'll feel less cold.

Juleka left, leaving both Marinette and Luka alone.

'Luka doesn't look cold.' Marinette thought and eventually gave a shiver. Luka immediately put his towel over hers and smiled.

LC: Don't worry, I'm not feeling cold.

He said then smiled sheepishly. Marinette blushed.

Juleka suddenly came back with some clothes,

JC: Here Marinette, you can change in my room.

Juleka escorted Marinette to her room leaving Luka alone.

\----------------------------------

It's been an hour and Marinette messaged her parents. The rain was still the same and she had no choice but to stay over with the Couffaine's.

MDC: Are you really sure it's fine for me to stay here? Cause I could like, walk home right now...

LC: It's fine Marinette, no need to worry.

Luka laughed. Luckily, no akuma attacks were going on that day, and Chat was in charge of patrol. 'Oh, poor Chat...' Marinette thought, 'he's gonna patrol under the rain. Alone.' She felt bad for the poor cat.

Luka brought out his guitar and started to play, Juleka and Marinette were in love with the song that Luka was trying to come up with.

MDC: Was that why you were outside under the rain earlier? To get inspiration?

LC: Yeah I was, until I saw you.

Marinette turned red and Juleka started to giggle. She seemed that she was enjoying the situation.

The rain was still pouring hard.

\----------------------------------

The night was late and the moon was really shining. Marinette suddenly woke up because of a loud bang. It was thunder joined by lightning. Marinette shrieked. Somehow Juleka was still peacefully sleeping.   
Marinette started to hear footsteps going towards the door. She hid her face under her blanket and eventually took a peek.

She sat and watched the doorknob slowly turn. Then the door opened. Luka peeped into the room seeing Marinette sitting on the bed.

LC: Marinette are you okay?

Luka noticed her hair down. 'She looks pretty with her hair down...' he thought.

MDC: Ye-yeah I'm fine I'm fine. Totally didn't get scared-

Thundered bang and lightning flashed. Marinette got startled and shrieked. Luka just smiled at her reaction.

LC: Come with me.

Luka said while offering his hand and smiling sheepishly. Marinette smiled back and held his hand.

Luka led her to his room, holding the jacket that he lent to Marinette earlier.

LC: I want you to have this.

Luka said while pointing at the jacket.

MDC: A-are you sure?

Luka nodded and laid it on her shoulders. Marinette smiled and he smiled in return.

Luka brought out his guitar and started to tune it. He glanced at Marinette and looked away when she looked at him.

LC: You are the missing note in my symphony.

Luka whispered and softly smiled. Marinette had fallen asleep with her head leaning on Luka's shoulders.

He leaned his head on hers and continued to play his guitar. And the rainy night went on.


	2. The Blue Scarf || Marichat

One day, Marinette was busy working on some designs. She was busy drawing, sewing, and looking up some inspirations online. Until she heard a light knock on her window.

It was Chat Noir, and he wanted to check what she was doing. She opened the window and let him in.

MDC (Marinette): What are you doing here Chat?

Marinette said in a serious tone.

CN (Chat Noir): Just seein' what my purrincess is up to~

Chat smirked. Marinette just rolled her eyes and continued to work.

MDC: I don't have time for your lame cat puns Chat, I'm really busy right now.

Chat pouted and his ears pointed down.

CN: I'm sorry princess, I'll just leave...

Chat was about to climb out of her window until she grabbed his hand and rested her head on his arm.

MDC: I need a break kitty...

Chat entered her room again and embraced her tightly.

He could see that Marinette was really stressed with all the things she was doing.

CN: Mari, are you okay?

Chat said tilting his head. His golden locks joined and his cat ears as well.

MDC: Just tired, that's all.

Marinette weakly smiled. Marinette stopped the things she was doing and decided to take a break. 'Perfect timing Chat.' Marinette thought to herself. She chatted with him for a while. She got to know him a little bit more, but not too much for her to know who he was.

Between conversations, she would wonder, 'If we knew each other's identities, would we make a better team?' Because when it came to her being Ladybug, she's really protective over her identity. The fact that Chat LOVES her (Ladybug), she feels like he would be turned off if he really knew who she was underneath the mask. A klutz and a complete mess.

MDC: Chat, how does it feel-

Chat tilted his head.

MDC: How does it feel to work with Ladybug?

She saw his eyes sparkle.

CN: Well she's amazing! Of course. She always seems to know what to do, you just gotta give her time.

Chat paused.

CN: But the pressure on her shoulders, it's so real. One time we had to switch our Miraculous, I got hers, she got -aside from my heart- she got mine. I gotta admit-

Chat said scratching his nape while smiling sheepishly.

CN: It's pretty hard being Ladybug. But hey, she looked good in my suit. She always looks good!!

Chat's eyes sparkled.

Marinette froze. Because she knew that Chat Noir was technically talking about her, in a way.

MDC: What about, your feelings about keeping each others identities a secret? Isn't that hard? The fact that you love her so much, but you don't even know who she is?

CN: Gotta admit, it is hard. I do really wanna know who the lady of my dreams is. But I respect her with her decision, and I just follow.

Chat gave of a neutral smile.

Marinette stood up, feeling a little guilty.

MDC: I have to continue the things I was doing, but you can still stay here.

Marinette started to work. She grabbed a piece of fabric and started to cut it.

The fabric looked familiar to the eyes of Chat -more on Adrien. 'That's the same color as the scarf that father gave to me!' He thought. 'But why does Marinette have the design and all?' Chat said scanning to her notebook with the layout of the scarf that his father gave him.

Marinette eventually finished what she was doing. She made the same exact scarf. She made that same exact blue scarf she gave to Adrien for his birthday. She held up the finished piece and said,

MDC: You know Chat, I made a scarf like this before-

She paused. 'Should I tell him? Well, he did spill a lot. About me -actually about Ladybug, which is me...'

MDC: I made it for a guy. His name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste. I made him the same very scarf as this!

She paused again.

CN: Continue, princess...

MDC: I like him a lot. But every time I try to talk to him or he talks to me, I end up scrabbling up my words and not make sense.

Chat froze. Him knowing his own identity, who is Adrien, got shocked by the things she just said. 'Marinette likes me?' He didn't know how to react so he just awkwardly smiled as a response to what she had just said.

MDC: When I gave him this scarf, the next day I saw him wearing it to school...

She blushed.

MDC: And he said it was from his father.

Chat froze again. 'So she's the one who REALLY gave me the scarf.' Chat just smiled again.

MDC: But I never told him that it was actually from me. He looked so happy! And I didn't want to ruin his happiness. Up to this day, he still thinks it's from his father...

Chat became slightly teary-eyed but quickly wiped his tears.

CN: You know Marinette, that was honestly such an awesome thing for you to do. Sacrificing your own happiness for someone else's happiness.

MDC: Really?

CN: Well, yeah. It must've hurt for you huh?

MDC: At least he's happy.

Chat smiled. 'At least I know that she really cares for me.'

MDC: So I made this scarf for you! Because you are also really special to me! And you always save Paris with me- I mean ladybug!

Marinette blushed. 'I nearly blew my own cover.' She thought. She handed the blue scarf to Chat. She saw his eyes sparkle.

MDC: I hope you like it!

CN: I love it, princess!! Thank you!

Chat said while hugging her.

CN: Well I gotta go, thank you for the scarf!

MDC: No problem!

Chat Noir left and Marinette continued what she was doing.

MDC: TIKKI PLEASE TELL ME THAT I DIDN'T JUST TELL CHAT NOIR THAT I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON ADRIEN.

Tikki, knowing the identity of Chat Noir (and vice versa for Plagg) pretended she didn't know anything.

T (Tikki): It did.

Marinette started to freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now looking at this, I wrote this last year at like 3 am and it's terrible. It's kind of nice to look at though because I can see my improvement. Anyways, stay tuned for part 2! I still don't know when I'll post it though...


	3. The Blue Scarf 2 || Marichat/Adrinette

When Chat arrived home, he immediately de-transformed. He was holding the scarf that Marinette just gave him.

Adrien looked at it for a while and started to search through his things.

P (Plagg): What are you looking for?

AA (Adrien): The scarf that my father "gave" me for my birthday.

P: Is it this?

Plagg said holding the same blue scarf with his tiny hands.

AA: Yeah, it's that.

Adrien sat down and Plagg flew around him. Holding both scarves, he notices a "signature" on the one that his father "gave" him. He looked at the other scarf that Marinette just gave and it also had the same signature.

AA: Of course! Marinette signs her original work! Like the hat I modeled. It had her name!

'Finally! He realized it. Plagg thought to himself with annoyance.

P: So, what are you gonna do about it? You know the scarf was actually from Marinette, and not from your father, are you gonna confront her or something? And she even admitted her undying -or- huge crush on you -technically-...

Plagg said while stuffing his mouth with cheese. 'Plagg does have a point.' Adrien thought. 'I can't just confront her and say thank you and all, she doesn't know that I'm Chat Noir.'

AA: All this time, Marinette liked me. That's why she'd act weirdly every time I'd try to talk to her.

'Gee, he only realized that now?' Plagg thought with the brisk of losing himself with the blindness and how unobservant Adrien was.

AA: I'll wear this, tonight. In patrol, and I'll show it off to Ladybug!

P: You sure that's a good idea?

AA: Well, I'm just proud that someone like Marinette actually likes me.

P: But you're in love with Ladybug, aren't you?

Plagg nervously swallowed his cheese. Because he knew the identity of Ladybug, which is Marinette.

That night, Chat Noir went on patrol wearing the scarf that Marinette gave him. Eventually, Ladybug came, her eyes laid on the scarf that Chat was wearing and she was in shock. 'He wore it to patrol, so cute.' She thought.

LB (Ladybug): Nice scarf Chat, where did you get it?

CN (Chat Noir): Someone very special gave it to me.

Chat smiled sheepishly and Ladybug blushed.

Ladybug moved closer to Chat and looked at him. Her eyes were sparkling.

CN: M'lady, what's going on?

Ladybug just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

LB: Close your eyes, mon chaton.

CN: Why M'l-

Chat was cut off because Ladybug laid her hand on Chat's mouth to make him stop talking.

Suddenly it all went red. Ladybug de-transformed. 'Is this a good idea?' She thought. Tikki knew what she was thinking and she just nodded. Tikki whispered,

T (Tikki): The time has come, you can tell him...

MDC: Mon chaton, open your eyes.

Marinette said in a soft, dreamy voice.

CN: But M'lady, you de-transformed!

MDC: It's fine. You can open your eyes and see me.

Chat slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar face sweetly smiling at him.

CN: Marinette?!

Chat quickly hugged her and made sure his hug was tight. Then he started to de-transform.

Marinette eventually saw a familiar pair of sneakers. She decided to look and see who Chat Noir was. She froze and became pale.

MDC: ADRIEN?!?!

AA: The one and only...

Adrien said shyly. 'Is it that bad it's me?'

MDC: Yup that was a bad idea telling you my undying love for you to Chat. Which is you.

Marinette covered her face because she felt ashamed. 'I'VE BEEN REJECTING ADRIEN THIS WHOLE TIME. AND I KISSED ADRIEN SO MANY TIMES WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT.'

Adrien cupped Marinette's face with his hands.

AA: I love you, M'lady.

He leaned his forehead on hers.

MDC: I love you too, chaton.

And they kissed. Passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Istg this is so cringy XD what was I thinking before?! Anyways, stay tuned for the next one-shot!


	4. Thanks for saving me || Ladrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written last year and istg IT'S SO CRINGY AND BAD but people said it was nice so eh~

One time, Ladybug was fighting an akumatized victim but Chat Noir couldn't be seen.

Until she saw Adrien being held captive by the akumatized Parisian.

LB (Ladybug): ADRIEN!

She shouted. Adrien glanced at her. 'She needs Chat Noir. But I can't transform now!' Adrien thought giving out an awkward smile to Ladybug.

Ladybug swung her yoyo so that whatever was holding Adrien would let him go. Ladybug zoomed-in mid-air and caught him.

Their eyes met. Adrian turned a light pink and Ladybug's eyes sparkled.

LB: A-are you okay Adrien?

AA (Adrien): Yeah, yeah I'm fine- LADYBUG WATCH OUT!

The akumatized Parisian threw a car in the direction of Ladybug.

She immediately gripped Adrien tighter and dodged the car.

Both of them fell on the road.

AA: Ladybug are you okay?

LB: I am, how about you?

AA: Yeah I'm fine...

Adrien said shyly scratching his nape.

LB: You should go somewhere safe, I can handle him!

AA: What about Chat Noir?

LB: I don't know where he is but I hope he's doing fine-

Adrien's eyes widened. 'She cares for me.' He smiled.

LB: So right now, I'm on my own. But it'd be better if I had an extra hand.

She paused.

LB: And someone to tell me lame cat puns while I'm fighting.

She giggled. Adrien was mesmerized and clearly saw why he loved Ladybug so much. But she can't know that he's Chat Noir.

LB: Before I take you home, I have a villain to defeat.

Ladybug winked and did Chat's classic salute then she zoomed off. Plagg came out of hiding and saw that Adrien was still mesmerized by what just happened.

P (Plagg): Uhh Adrien? Won't you help Ladybug?

Adrien was completely spacing off, he didn't even notice that Plagg was talking to him.

\---

'Uh defeating this akumatized person is so hard without Chat.' Ladybug thought as she threw a kick across the villain's face. 'I can't believe I'm about to say this but I need NEED him.'

: GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!

The akumatized Parisian shouted. 'No can do sir...' Ladybug thought. Ladybug kicked him on the face, making him lose his grasp of the object where the akuma went. She immediately got hold of it and broke it. She purified the akuma and revealed a beautiful white butterfly.

LB: Bye-bye little butterfly!

LB: MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

Ladybug shouted and her magical ladybugs fixed all the damages that happened during the fight. The akumatized person went back to normal.

LB: Uh, sir, are you okay?

: Wha-what happened?

LB: You were akumatized, but everything is all right.

She softly smiled and escorted the citizen down from a building and safe on the streets.

\---

After all the CATastrophes that happened, she started to look for Adrien. Who was still in the same place. Out in the open.

LB: Adrien, are you ready?

She offered her hand to him, placing a soft smile on her face. Adrien gently placed his hand on hers and both teens blushed.

LB: Feeling a little unsettled, Mr. Agreste?

Adrien was in the arms of Ladybug, and his face was almost the same color as her skin-tight suit. They were zooming in mid-air until they reached the house of Adrien.

AA: Th-thank you for saving me -again- Ladybug.

Adrien stuttered, shyly smiling and scratching his nape.

LB: oh-OHH that's nothing...

Ladybug said waving her hand and blushing.

Adrien stepped closer to her. Just a few inches and lips could be touching. Green eyes lost in blue. Ladybug could see Adrien's eyes sparkle. And he could also see her's sparkle.

It seemed like everything froze. Everything stopped. Time stopped. It's like everyone and everything in the world stop. Ladybug kissed Adrien without knowing it.

She immediately pulled away and blushed.

LB: Sorry-

Adrien hugged her tightly and softly smiled and said,

"I love you, bugaboo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY GUYS. I lacked ideas so I just wrote this. A Ladrien one-shot was recommended but OMG I couldn't think of anything! But anyways, I hope you guys like this short story, that doesn't really make sense hehe. Love you all! :>


	5. What I drew for her || Nathanette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one-shot was divided into three parts

School has just finished and it was a Friday. Nathaniel was busy working on a sketch that he wants to show off to Marinette so bad.

Nathaniel stayed in the classroom while the others roared outside so that they can go home. Marinette noticed that Nathaniel stayed behind and decided to check up on him.

Nathaniel noticed that Marinette was coming in his direction and immediately slammed his notebook shut. Marinette was shocked because it was so sudden.

MDC: Hey Nathaniel! What are you doing?

Marinette asked in a friendly tone.

Nathaniel immediately blushed and stuttered.

NK (Nathaniel): N-n-nothing...

He started to quickly pack his things away until he realized that Marinette was already beside him.

He blushed and accidentally dropped his notebook with the drawing that he wanted to show Marinette. Marinette saw what he drew and she commented on it, making the shy red-orange hair kid blush.

MDC: That's a really amazing design. You even named it after me!

Nathaniel didn't say anything. He just stooped down and immediately got the notebook.

NK: It's not ready yet...

MDC: Keep up the good work Nathan! It's really beautiful. Was I not supposed to see it?

Marinette asked.

NK: It was...supposed to be a surprise. But you already saw it. It's fine.

He sheepishly smiled at her.

MDC: Maybe you can continue the sketch at my place! Then I'll make it! It's named after me anyway...

Nathaniel stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Oh no, what should I say it her...' he thought. He started to panic and overthink. 'This was supposed to be an apology.'

MDC: Nathan are you okay?

Marinette put her arm on his shoulder. He looked at her and his turquoise eyes sparkled.

NK: This was supposed to be an apology...

He mumbled. Marinette was confused. She was asking herself why Nathaniel would be apologizing to her. 'What did he do to me?' She thought.

MDC: Apologies for what? Nathan, you haven't done anything wrong to me.

She sweetly smiled.

NK: It's supposed to be an apology from when I got akumatized...

MDC: Nathan, that was a long time ago. And you don't need to be sorry-

She paused. Nathaniel looked down with a sad expression on his face.

MDC: You were controlled by Hawk Moth. You didn't know the things you were saying or the things you were doing. So don't worry.

She sweetly smiled at him.

NK: Did I say anything bad to you?

MDC: Well if I remember, you didn't. You just mentioned that it was your birthday and how much you want to hurt Chloe...

He didn't respond.

MDC: Still up for the offer? You can come by tomorrow, to the bakery. My parents would also love to meet you.

She said in a bubbly tone. Nathaniel felt a little bit happy. He was having a decent conversation with the person he liked. Which was Marinette.

\---

Marinette went home exhausted. It was almost 10 pm. 'Hawk Moth really had to Akumatized someone after school. AFTER SCHOOL.' She thought to herself as she threw herself on her bed. 'At least it wasn't during school. I'd have to think of a stupid excuse to leave and suddenly go back when the Akumatized person is saved.'

MDC: UHHH IM SO TIRED !!

Marinette groaned while her face with her palms.

MDC: Well, at least Chat was useful. MORE USEFUL I mean...

Marinette groaned again. She was injured while having the fight.

She was about to transform into Ladybug but she tripped on something which made her sprain her ankle. So she had to fight with a sprained ankle.

T (Tikki): Hey Marinette, how's your ankle?

Tikki said flying to Marinette grasping her phone with her little hands.

MDC: Still hurts.

T: By the way, you've got a few messages from Nathaniel...

Tikki handed Marinette her phone and she opened her messages. It said:

: Hey Marinette! I appreciate your offer and decided to visit you tomorrow...if that's okay with you...

'Oh, Nathaniel is allowed! I can't wait to make his design. It was really amazing!' Marinette started to tidy up her room for tomorrow.

She prepared a few things and she was done.

She threw herself on her bed again and eventually falling asleep.

Tikki tucked her in and she cuddled up beside her.

\---

It was a new day, it was Saturday. Nathaniel was preparing his things and preparing himself to go over Marinette's. 'Don't be nervous, don't be nervous...' he kept repeating to himself until he reached the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

He opened the door to the bakery and was greeted with the scent of freshly baked bread and macaroons.

The ringing of the bell alerted Sabine and she popped up behind the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringe oml*


	6. What I drew for her 2 || Nathanette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here y'all!!

Sabine popped up from behind the counter and cheerfully greeted the young lad standing at the other side of the counter.

SDC (Sabine): You must be Nathaniel. Marinette told me to tell you that she's waiting for you upstairs. But here, have some croissants.

Sabine held a paper bag filled with around three croissants. Nathaniel just smiled and thanked her politely.

As Nathaniel made his way upstairs, he kept reminding himself to not worry to not panic, and so on. He gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for it to open.

He watched as the doorknob slowly turned. He watched as the door opened and was greeted by a beautiful girl. Marinette. He immediately blushed and looked away. Avoiding making eye contact with her.

MDC: Hey Nathaniel, glad for you to come!

His eyes eventually looked down and noticed the gauze the was wrapped around her ankle.

NK: Marinette, your ankle, are you okay?

Marinette just giggled and smiled at him, making him blush.

MDC: No worries, I'm fine. Come on in.

Marinette opened the door more so that he could come in. She led him into her room and told him to make himself feel at home.

MDC: So, how's the sketch going?

NK: I haven't made that much progress yet, I still feel like I'm missing something...

MDC: Is that so, maybe you could come up on my balcony. Maybe you'll find what you're missing!

Nathaniel just stayed silent.

Marinette escorted him up to the balcony which had an amazing view. 'A beautiful view for a beautiful girl.' He thought with his eyes sparkling.

MDC: You probably lack the inspiration. This might help.

Marinette said looking at the view.

NK: Th-thank you, Marinette.

Nathaniel said while shyly smiling. Marinette just smiled and stayed with him until he was done.

\---

Nathaniel was working on a design actually. He knew that Marinette was into fashion and design, so he decided to draw her a design of a dress.

This was supposed to be an apology for what happened when he got akumatized, but that was a long time ago.

He pondered on the point that Marinette made when they were still talking in school, that he had no idea what he was saying and doing because he was being controlled by Hawk Moth.

It was a drawing of a dress. An above-the-knee dress which was drawn with care and with detail. It was colored pink and had black flowers for design. It also had a belt to show off the shape of the wearer's waist. It was also colored black.

This dress was basically made for Marinette.

Yet Nathaniel thinks that something's missing. He couldn't pinpoint it.

He closed his notebook and sighed.

Marinette glanced at him and asked,

MDC: Are you okay?

NK: Yeah-yeah I'm fine. I just don't know what's missing. I can't seem to pinpoint it.

Marinette just smiled at him. She took him by the arm and both teens left the balcony. They exited the bakery.

MDC: We can take a walk...

Nathaniel sheepishly smiled at her and nodded his head.

\---

Adrien was out in the park for his modeling until he spotted two familiar people. Nathaniel and Marinette. Sitting on one of the benches.

The photographer called for Adrien's attention.

: Keep focused Adrien!

The photographer clapped.

: Smile Adrien, smile!

The photographer said while adjusting his camera.

Adrien struck a pose. And that was basically it. The photoshoot ended.

Adrien was about to walk in the direction of where his friends were until Nathalie called his attention.

N (Nathalie): Come on Adrien. It's time to go.

Nathalie said in a stern voice.

AA (Adrien): Just give me a few minutes, please.

Nathalie just nodded and let the lad run off to his friends.

\---

Adrien startled both Marinette and Nathaniel. Marinette started to blush and stuttered the words "hi".

AA: What are you guys working on?

MDC: Oh, Nathaniel's design. He said he needed inspiration so I took him to the park...

AA: May I see it?

Nathaniel silently handed over the notebook he was grasping.

Until all of a sudden, someone screamed "AKUMA ATTACK!" Adrien and Marinette became cautious with their surroundings until *boom*

\---

Marinette and Nathaniel were trapped in some boxes.

Adrien wasn't caught.

AA: I'll get help!

Adrien shouted while running away. 'I hope you're already there M'lady...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be posted tomorrow! Stay tuned~


	7. What I drew for her 3 || Nathanette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is out!!

Chat Noir arrived on the scene. But Ladybug was nowhere in sight. 'Oh no, M'lady, where are you?'

: GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!

CN: I don't think so...

Chat smirked and started to fight the Akumatized victim.

\---

Marinette was struggling to find a way out. 'Oh no, how am I supposed to help Chat if I'm trapped here? How am I supposed to purify the Akuma??' Marinette thought. She was worried.

Nathaniel was calmly seated down continuing his sketch. Until he saw the look on Marinette's face.

NK: Marinette are you okay?

He asked and slightly tilted his head. Marinette just nervously smiled and said

MDC: We need to find a way out of here.

'How is Chat going to fight the Akuma?' Marinette started to look really nervous. 'He can't fight without me...'

Nathaniel sweetly smiled at her.

NK: Ladybug and Chat Noir will come to save us.

Marinette's face looked even more nervous.

\---

: GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS YOU CAT!

Chat Noir dodge the punch that the Akumatized person threw at him. 'Ugh, M'lady where are YOU.'

He eventually went back to the park, realizing that his friends were still there.

MDC: CHAT NOIR!

Marinette shouted from the "box" she and Nathaniel were trapped in.

Chat Noir immediately rushed to the place where they were trapped in.

\---

MDC: Nathaniel, close your eyes. Trust me.

Nathaniel closed his eyes. But peeked a little.

Chat Noir cataclysm the "box" and Marinette shouted,

MDC: TIKKI, SPOTS ON!

She transformed into Ladybug and Chat's mouth was wide open. Nathaniel opened his eyes with a facial expression of disbelief.

LB: Chaton I'll explain later. Let's go fight this guy!

And they sprung into action while Nathaniel stayed.

\---

The Akumatized victim was defeated and Ladybug purified the Akuma.

LB: Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!

Everything was fixed. Except for one thing.

Chat and Nathaniel knew who Ladybug was. She de-transformed and went to Nathaniel.

MDC: Nathaniel, whatever happened earlier, promise me that you'll never tell anyone what you saw...

Nathaniel was pretty understandable and promised not to tell anyone.

But he had an idea of what was missing from the artwork he was making for her.

\---

Marinette talked to Chat.

MDC: Well...are you disappointed it's me?

CN: No-NO M'lady! I'm not! It's just that I didn't expect that it wad you by my side this whole time. Believe it or not, I'm even glad its you...

Chat sheepishly smiled and blushed.

T: Marinette today is the day.

MDC: What do you mean?

T: You'll know who Chat Noir is!

Chat froze. 'shit' he thought.

CN: Well uh, if you mind, princess, can you close your eyes?

He smiled. He de-transformed.

AA: You can open your eyes now, Marinette ...

She slowly opened her eyes and she was in shock.

MDC: A-A-ADRIEN?!?!?!

\---

Marinette went home. It was a little late but Nathaniel was still there.

MDC: Sorry to keep you waiting Nathaniel.

She sheepishly smiled. Nathaniel handed her the notebook he was holding which showed the finished sketch of his design for Marinette.

NK: Well, I know it wasn't a major change, but it seems complete...I hope you like it!

His eyes sparkled.

Marinette looked at the sketch with awe,

MDC: I love it Nathaniel, thank you...

She said while giving him a peck on the cheek.

MDC: I'll be working on this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed part 3! Stay tuned for more!!


	8. Claustrophobic || Adrinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys read the message at the end. Thanks, and enjoy!

One day, Marinette was in the mall shopping and minding her own business.

But her being the clumsy queen, she accidentally bumped into someone.

MDC: Uh-ehrm, I'm so sorry.

She looked up and saw a familiar face. She saw Adrien.

MDC: OH MY GOSH ADRIEN I AM SO SORRY!

This caught the attention of some paparazzi who were chasing him for pictures. Adrien let out a sigh and suddenly froze.

Marinette grabbed him by the arm and started to run away.

This reminded him of the one time where he included Marinette in his problems when all he wanted was to watch a movie peacefully.

Suddenly the group of paparazzi was chasing after both of them. Snapping pics here and there.

Until Marinette spotted a storage room. She quickly busted into the small room and locked the door.

It was dark and space wasn't enough for the both of them.

Marinette struggled and shifted her hands to find the light switch.

MDC: Found it!

She felt Adrien slightly "jump". He got startled when she suddenly spoke.

MDC: A-Adrien, are you okay?

He was sweating. Not to mention, they were also uncomfortably close to each other.

Marinette flicked the switch open but the light didn't turn on.

MDC: Why~

She was still holding his hand. She can feel his grip on her hand got tighter.

MDC: Uh, Adrien, are you okay?

She stuttered.

AA: I-

He mumbled and he tightened his grip on Marinette's hand.

AA: I'm claustrophobic...

Marinette remembered one time she had to keep Adrien in a tight space to keep him safe. She also remembered that he didn't like being locked up. 'Well, shit Marinette. You messed up big time.' She thought.

MDC: oh-oh I'm so sorry Adrien.

He started to breathe heavily. He pressed his body closer to hers.

\---

It wasn't really dark. It was just dim. They could still see each other, but not that well. She could see that Adrien was having difficulty breathing because of his phobia.

Marinette just simply smiled and put her hand on Adrien's cheek.

MDC: Adrien...

She said in a soothing tone which managed to somewhat calm Adrien down.

'Jeez, he's really sweaty...' Marinette thought.

AA: I-I'm sorry...

His voice was shaky.

MDC: Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong.

She softly smiled even if Adrien couldn't see it.

AA: I got you into this mess and all...

She placed her other hand on his cheek.

MDC: It's okay Adrien-

She paused to look at Adrien who was somewhat shaking.

She wrapped her arms around him. She ignored the fact that he was sweating. In fact, they were both sweating.

MDC: Everything is going to be okay Adrien. I promise.

Adrien rested his head on her shoulder and he seemed to calm down.

\---

When the coast was clear, both teens went out of hiding.

AA: I'm really sorry about what happened.

Adrien said smiling while scratching his nape.

MDC: It's alright.

'I secretly enjoyed it oml.' Marinette thought.

AA: Thank you, also. For helping me escape.

He smiled sheepishly and both teens separated ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy y'all!! I just want to say, this isn't 100% my idea. I only added some parts, that's all. I was inspired by a post I saw on IG and the artist allowed me to use her work! ☺️☺️  
> \---  
> Here is the link to her post:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAN0gg1lozX/?igshid=1ht5ro2cqd343  
> \---  
> Thank you (Instagram) @bluebellprncss for allowing me to use your amazing work!!


	9. Why? || Ladynoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I bet these are really cringy. Thanks for 1000+ reads!

Chat Noir has been fighting alongside his Lady for a few years already.

They have grown older but Chat's feelings for her have never changed.

Sadly, they still didn't know each other's identities.

And when they figured out each other's identities, it really had to be a time of life and death.

\---

'It has been a few years already. I've been fighting by her side this whole time, and yet, I still don't know who she is...' Chat thought to himself while staring at Ladybug.

He found it kind of unfair. It has been 3 years, and he thinks that he deserves to know who she really is.

He still respected her though. 'She'll tell me when she's ready...'. He'd always think that way.

LB: What are you looking at? You silly kitty...

Ladybug smiled. Her eyes sparkled with the stars.

She changed her hairstyle and removed the pigtails that Chat secretly adored. Her hair was really short. But he still loved it. Their suits had upgrades since they were getting older too.

CN: Nothing, M'lady. You look really beautiful.

He sweetly smiled at her. She moved closer to Chat and leaned on his shoulders.

'I wish this could last forever...' He thought placing a smile on his face.

\---

As the lifeless body of Chat Noir was laid on Ladybug's lap, she was shaking.

"Why Chat, why..."

Then she started to cry. Cry like there was no tomorrow. Cry like there was no forever.

\---

They were battling a villain. Hawk Moth has really made their lives harder as they got older. Each villain was getting harder and harder to defeat.

This time, it was like a boss. This was the hardest villain they had ever battled.

Because it was capable of killing them.

\---

Ladybug sprung into the air and kicked its face. Chat Noir used his staff to make it lose its balance.

She used her yoyo to trap it so it wouldn't move and wouldn't kill either of them.

Ladybug was moments away from getting the akumatized object until the villain managed to escape the grasp of her yoyo.

It pointed a very sharp sword at her and was ready to stab her until Chat ran in front of her and took the hit.

The sword went deep and its tip was touching her already.

She started to see blood. Blood everywhere.

Chat was in front of her. Blood started to slowly drip from his mouth. He just softly smiled and laid his head on her shoulders.

Ladybug laid Chat's body on the ground. Suddenly her body was overflowing with anger. Rage. Sadness.

LB: You're going to regret this.

Then she sprung into action.

\---

She defeated the akuma and rushed to Chat's lifeless body. She hasn't called her lucky charm yet. It slipped out of her mind.

She just wanted to see if Chat Noir was doing fine.

She gently laid Chat Noir's head on her lap. Wiping the blood off his lips.

LB: Why Chat, why...

Tears started to fall on her face.

LB: LUCKY CHARM!

She threw her lucky charm in the air which repaired everything.

She patiently waited for Chat to wake up.

He slowly sat up. With confusion all over his face.

CN: M'lady, why are you crying?

He looked over to her hands, 'Why are her hands bloody? What happened?'

She threw herself to him, she hugged him tightly and started to sob on his shoulder.

LB: Don't ever do that again chaton!

Her hug became tighter. Chat was really confused because everything was a blur for him. All he remembered was taking the hit.

LB: Why-why did you do that?

Ladybug pulled away and looked at him. Her eyes were red for crying so hard. Chat just softly smiled at her and said,

CN: Because I love you, M'lady.

Then his transformation wore off to show an Adrien seated down.

Ladybug was just in shock.

LB: So much for a life or death situation...

Her transformation also wore off. To show a blushing Marinette.

They hugged each other in relief. 'It's been you this whole time, Marinette. I've been so blind...' Adrien thought.

He placed his lips on her and they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched the new episode of Attack on Titan and FUCK it's really sad even if I knew what was gonna happen. Anyways, stay tuned for the next one-shot coming tomorrow!


	10. Competition || Lukdrien (technically)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one-shot doesn't make sense!!

Competition. Adrien found himself feeling a weird feeling whenever Luka was around Marinette.

He couldn't name it. He didn't like the feeling he was feeling. 'She's just a friend, but why do I feel this way?'

Kagami looked at him with concern.

KT (Kagami): Troubled?

Adrian got startled and looked at her and anxiously smiled.

AA: N-no I'm not...

\---

Adrien would always hang out with Kagami. In fact, they started dating. Marinette was devastated.

'Well, at least he's happy.' She thought. 'He only sees me as a friend. So what...' It was like her heart and her brain were talking.

Her heart was telling her to not let go of Adrien, while her mind told the opposite. 'At least Luka is here. Here for me...'

She glanced at Luka to give him a soft look.

\---

It's been a year and Marinette moved on from Adrien. It was pretty rough for her, but it seemed worth it.

She started to bond with Luka more and found herself being very fond of him.

And for Luka, he fell more in love with her.

\---

AC (Alya): You've been hanging out with Luka a lot lately, is there something you're not telling me?

Alya smirked.

MDC: huh-HUH?! No no!! There is NOTHING I need to tell you...

Marinette blushed while nodding her head in denial.

Alya didn't seem to buy the statement Marinette made. She had a feeling there something going between Luka and her best friend.

\---

Marinette and Luka would always hang out. Alya would notice the way both teens looked at each other. 'Nothing you need to tell me aye~' Alya thought while mischievously smirking. Alya was about to walk towards Marinette until she felt a hand on her shoulder,

NL (Nino): Let them be dude. Look how happy Marinette is...

They both looked at Marinette. They haven't seen Marinette smile and laugh like that in a long time. Well, she'd usually do that when there was something about Adrien. But Adrien was no more.

Marinette has moved on from him.

\---

'What's this feeling I'm feeling?' Adrien thought to himself while lying down on his bed. 'Why do I feel like this?' He was troubled. He couldn't understand how he felt. How he felt for Kagami, Ladybug, and Marinette.

The image of Marinette was confusing him. Every time he'd see her with Luka, he gets a feeling. A feeling he can't name. 'Is this-' he stopped thinking. He glanced at Plagg who was stuffing his mouth with cheese. 'Is this jealousy?'

AA: UHH why would I be jealous?

Adrien groaned. Plagg glared at him with annoyance,

P: Troubled heart?

Adrien didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand how he feels. 'I'm supposed to be in love with Kagami.'

\---

One time Adrien was having a photoshoot in the park until he spotted Luka and Marinette seated together on a bench. He felt the unsatisfying feeling of jealousy again. 'Why am I feeling this?'

: Adrien! Concentrate! Smile!

The photographer clapped. This caught the attention of Marinette who suddenly lost the smile that was painted on her face.

'Oh no, he's here...'

\---

When Adrien was done with his photoshoot, he decided to drop by where Marinette and Luka were staying.

AA: Hey guys!

He said in a nervous tone. Luka gave him a certain glare which made him gulp.

MDC: H-hi Adrien...

Marinette forced a smile on her face.

AA: Wanna hang out next weekend?

'What the hell am I saying?!' Adrien asked himself. His hands started to sweat.

MDC: Uh-uh, yeah sure?

Luke's glare became deeper and made Adrien terribly nervous.

AA: You can bring Luka too...if you want.

She softly smiled and agreed.

\---

Marinette eventually had to leave, leaving the 2 boys behind.

'Adrien what were you thinking...' Adrien stood there. Awkwardly and nervously in front of Luka.

LC (Luka): What's your plan Agreste?

Luka asked in a stern voice which made Adrien gulp.

AA: I-I just wanna hang?

He said in an unsure tone.

LC: Make a decision Agreste. I know you are conflicted with your feelings...

Luka stood up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next one-shot!! 
> 
> (The next one was my first Adrigami one-shot so it's kinda bad. And short)


	11. I'll leave you two be || Adrigami

Marinette was taking a stroll around the city of Paris. Looking for inspiration for a new design. She was designing a dress. A simple one. One that would look good on Alya. Her birthday was coming up and she and Nino were planning things.

She then eventually saw Nino walking around too,

MDC: Hey Nino!!

Marinette said waving to the boy with his headphones on. He glanced at her and waved.

NL: Hey Mari! Whacha got for my girl?

MDC: Well, I'm planning a dress that would look good on her!

NL: That's awesome dude! For me, I'm trying to compose her a tune using my DJ skills.

Both of them were laughing until a familiar blond approached them. He was with someone. And that someone was Kagami.

NL: Hey Adrien!

Nino waved and glanced at Kagami. 'Are they dating?' He thought.

AA: Hey Nino! Hey Marinette!

Marinette just smiled and started to chat with Kagami.

\---

Marinette felt jealousy rise in her body. Yet all she could do was put a smile on her face.

MDC: Hey Kagami! Long time no see! How's it been?

KT: Well not that much, I'm glad to see you again!

She paused and glanced at Adrien.

KT: He asked me out...

Marinette was shocked. She couldn't help it. She wanted to cry and scream. But all she did was smile.

MDC: Oh-oh, -uh- that's-that's amazing...

She mumbled. She looked down on the ground pouting.

KT: Marinette are you okay?

She smiled and said,

MDC: Yeah, I'll leave you two be...

And she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short somewhat corny one-shot, anyways, hope you enjoy it! I might upload one more one-shot later...


	12. What if? || Lukanette & Adrigami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️sneak peek⚠️
> 
> A little disclaimer before we read this one-shot. This will be an actual book (or story) that I'll be writing soon! This is just a little sneak peek of it. Or like, basically a really short version of it. The title is called "What if..." And it's basically if Adrinette wont work out (if that makes sense). Enjoy!

It's been a few years now. Marinette was 17. 17 and still trying to move on from Adrien.

Adrien started dating Kagami a few months ago, Marinette tried to ignore the fact that she's jealous. She's been trying to move on from Adrien for a year now.

AC: Girl, you're 17 and still haven't moved on from Adrien!

Alya blurted. They were over in the Couffaine's, Nino, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Luka, and Marinette were all hanging out together.

Marinette would constantly look at Luka, and when he looked at her, she'd look away. Alya noticed her behavior and started to ponder to herself,

_'What if it was Luka and Marinette?'_

\---

Luka was 19. He's changed a lot physically but he was still the same person Marinette met 2 years ago.

Luka was a tall guy, when he and Marinette first met, the height difference was major. Now he's 19, he's a lot taller than her now. His face has become more defined and his shoulders broadened. His body shaped matched his height so well which made him even look better. His hair was still the same, and his attitude as well.

Yes, a few things still remained the same, especially his feelings for Marinette.

Within 2 years, Marinette and Luka became closer and Marinette found herself being fond of Luka. But for Luka, he was falling harder and harder for her.

_'What if it was you and I?'_

\---

Marinette, may be 17 but she's still struggling to move on from Mr. Perfect Model. What was even harder for her was being Ladybug. Every villain would become harder and harder to defeat, and if you ask, she still doesn't know who her partner is. Chat Noir.

She hasn't changed that much. She grew a bit taller, she didn't do her classic pigtails anymore, the black-blue locks grew longer and she'd usually put them in a ponytail or a braid, she'd still wear her own designs.

Her physical appearance didn't change much. She had an -okay- hourglass figure and her chest area grew a little bigger. But she was still the good ol' Marinette. A Klutz.

She started to feel unknown feelings, whenever she looks at Luka, her heart would skip a beat. 'He's been here for me all this time...' she thought.

_'What if it was Luka and I?'_

MDC: Luka?

Luka turned around to look at her, his cheeks tinged with pink,

MDC: I need to tell you something...

\---

book cover by: @bumbum.pao on Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT! That's basically it y'all. The cliffhanger is so crappy I'm sorry. So as I said, this will be a new project and this "one-shot" is just a sneak peek of it. 
> 
> So uh, stay tuned? 😂😂


	13. Hidden Love || Nathalie & Gabriel

'I remember those days when Gabriel used to spend time with Adrien. He was still young back then...and Emilie was still with them...' Nathalie thought while glancing at Gabriel. He was stressed and sad.

Gabriel has built a wall between him and his own son. Struggling to move on from the loss of his wife. 'I'm here...' Nathalie thought. All she could do was be by his side and help him get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Nathalie indeed loves Gabriel. Yet she puts her feelings aside. It hurts for her sometimes but it seems worth it for her.

GA (Gabriel): Nooroo, dark wings rise!

He transformed into Hawk Moth, ready to Akumatize an innocent Parisian.

NS (Nathalie): Duusu, spread my feathers!

Hawk Moth turned around to see his assistant ready to help him. Yet, since the Miraculous was broken, she fell to the ground and started coughing.

Hawk Moth de-transformed and ran to Mayura who eventually de-transformed and revealed the weak Nathalie.

GA: Nathalie, what did I tell you about using the Peacock Miraculous? It's broken and its wounds will become yours...

Gabriel said in a stern yet somewhat concerned tone.

D (Duusu): Ms. Nathalie! Are you okay?!

Duusu said gliding all around the darkroom causing all the white butterflies to flutter around.

N (Nooroo): Duusu be quiet! Master might get angry...

Gabriel held Nathalie in his arms, 'I am so sorry Nathalie...' His eyes filled with concern and sadness.

Nathalie noticed the look on the man's face and said,

NS: Gabriel, you don't have to be sorry, I just want to help you-

She paused and started to cough more. She felt his grip on her go tighter,

NS: Chat Noir and Ladybug have been prolonging your dream from happening, with my help...we can be stronger!

GA: We can, but not this way...

'Thank you for always being there for me...'

GA: Thank you, Nathalie.

He put a soft smile on his face.

'I love you...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad goodbye. Anyways, please do enjoy XD.


	14. City of Love || Marichat

'Here I am, I live in the city of love...but not everyone is lucky to have that.' Chat thought while jumping on the rooftops. The moonlight lit the streets which created such scenery.

'All I want is Ladybug to love me back...but you can't force people to love you back.' He stopped on one of the rooftops. He saw a familiar pigtailed girl standing on her porch looking out in the distance, "Marinette." He whispered.

\---

MDC: Uhh I'm such a mess!

Marinette said while burying her face onto her hands until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

CN: Princess?

'Uh, it's Chat Noir...' She forced a smile and wiped the tears that were about to fall on her face.

MDC: What do you want, Chat?

She asked in a stern voice making the feline superhero lower his cat ears.

CN: N-nothing...it's just that, tonight is such a lonely night...

Marinette glanced to Chat with her eyes sparkling. 'I've never seen him like this...'

'Is this because I didn't accept his rose earlier?'

MDC: U-uh Chat, are you okay? What-what happened?

'This is my fault if only I could tell him about Adrien...'

CN: Right you know Ladybug?

MDC: Well of course I do! She's your partner and all...what happened anyway?

CN: Well, I really love her a lot. She's really special to me, I appreciate the friendship we have and the teamwork we have because that's the only way I could be close with her-

He paused to see Marinette staring at him with eyes sparkling.

CN: I wanted to give her a rose today, so I did! She rejected me though...then she reminded me that she loved someone else...

Marinette started to feel terribly guilty.

MDC: You know Chat, there is this guy in school...

She paused as the feline superhero looked at her with eyes sparkling.

CN: Do I know him?

MDC: Well, there might be a slight chance you do, he's pretty famous-

She paused looking at Chat's eyes. 'You have his eyes...'

MDC: sometimes I even think you're him. You remind me of him a lot.

CN: Who is this?

Chat said while lifting his eyebrow.

MDC: There's no point of telling, he doesn't really notice me and all, and he only sees me as a friend...

Marinette embraced herself as a gust of cold wind passed by them.

CN: Well who's this idiot for not notice you? A person like you, seriously?! How can he not notice a person as amazing as you?

Marinette's cheeks were tinged with pink.

MDC: Don't call him an idiot Chat!!

Marinette said while slapping the shoulder of Chat Noir.

MDC: Agreste.

CN: What?

MDC: Adrien Agreste.

Marinette said while tucking her hair at the back of her ear.

Chat completely turned red. 'Amazing. I called myself an idiot. Well sh*t, guess I am...'

CN: Well then M'lady...what happens if I told you that I am Adrien Agreste.

'I called her "M'lady". Make up your mind Adrien! Ladybug or Marinette ...' Marinette just froze, 'Did he just call me MY LADY? Unfaithful boy...'

MDC: -PFT- YOU?! Adrien? Are you trying to make me laugh?! It can't be! You two are completely different! Adrien is more real than you...

Marinette said rolling her eyes. 'Ouch? That hurts?' Chat thought. Yet he felt relieved that Marinette didn't believe him.

CN: HAHA YOU'RE RIGHT PRINCESS! I can't be the Adrien Agreste! I am waayyyyyy more beautiful than him!

MDC: EXCUSE ME?! HOW DARE YOU!

Marinette laughed. They were both laughing for a few minutes, eventually, Chat had to leave because his transformation was about to disappear.

CN: Well then My Princess,

Chat said while taking her hand and kissing it.

CN: I have to go before I de-transform. And if I do...then you won't be able to resist me.

MDC: Well then, run off! Before your clown costume goes away.

Marinette giggled. 'Wait...' Chat thought, 'I've heard that before...Ladybug? Is there any chance that Marinette could be Ladybug?'

CN: Well then Marinette, see you tomorrow -in school-

MDC: huh?

CN: You're the girl that sits behind me!

Chat winked and leaped off her balcony and just suddenly disappeared. Marinette was lost and couldn't process what she just heard, 'Adrien?'

\---

Chat Noir finally arrived at his room and de-transformed.

AA: Well Plagg, so much for being in the City of Love...

Adrien sighed

AA: I think I finally know who M'lady is...


	15. Special Interview || Alyabug

It was a new day and Marinette wanted to sup rise Alya for some unknown reason.

She remembered that -in the form of Ladybug- promised a special interview just for her! She was really excited by the idea, she liked to help her best friend -secretly.

Even Tikki was excited.

T (Tikki): You know Marinette, it's really cool for you to be secretly helping Alya!

MDC (Marinette): Well of course! She's my best friend!

T: You still have to be careful though...

MDC: Of course Tikki!! I won't spill that much tea.

\---

After class, Marinette rushed to Alya who was walking away with Nino.

MDC: Alya!

Marinette said while waving her hand in the air. She, then eventually bumps into Adrien, who was also calling the attention of Nino. Both Nino and Alya turned around and immediately busted in laughter when they both spotted Marinette's cheeks red and Adrien flustered.

AC (Alya): Guess some things are meant to be...

Alya teased and Nino's laughter became stronger. Marinette blushed harder.

Adrien stood up and offered his hand to Marinette.

MDC: th-kank yoy Adrien...THANK YOU.

MDC: Alya I need to talk to you!!

Marinette said while approaching Alya. 'I'm such a mess uhh. So much for bumping into Adrien.' She thought while walking towards her best friend.

MDC: Excited about the special interview with Ladybug herself?

Marinette asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

AA (Adrien): You're gonna have a special interview with Ladybug?!

Marinette's face turned red again. 'Should have not said it out loud.'

AC: Yeah! I am excited! Wanna join? Nino said he might come...but Marinette can't go for "reasons".

Alya said while rolling her eyes. The lad's face lit up.

AA: I-I'd love to go!

AC: Awesome! You can also ask some questions too if you want.

Alya said while giving him finger guns.

AC: Well Nino and I gotta go first. We're having lunch together...maybe you and Marinette could have lunch together...

Alya turned around Marinette to see the girl's face completely red.

AA: Sure! Why not. Marinette, is it okay?

MDC: yeah-YEAH OF COURSE.

\---

The school day was over and Alya was excited about her special interview.

She noticed Marinette dashing out and nearly falling off the stairs. She then loses her balance on the last step and falls to the ground.

Alya then sees a familiar blond approaching her best friend. 'Adrian Hmmm.' She thought with a smirk painted on her face.

AA: M-M-Marinette! Are you okay?

He said while offering his hand to her. She nodded and dashed away. 'I don't want to be late for the interview.'

Marinette hid in an alleyway and transformed.

T: Marinette, are you ready for this special interview?

Tikki said while flying out of her purse.

MDC: Yes I am. Are you ready?

The kwami nodded.

MDC: Tikki, SPOTS ON!

The alleyway was filled with red lights.

Ladybug zoomed out of the alleyway and went ahead to the meeting place.

\---

LB: Hey Alya!

Alya got startled. Adrien and Nino were walking behind her.

AC: H-hi Ladybug!! Thank you so much for the opportunity!! I can't believe it!

LB: Well come on now Alya, I've only got a few time...

AC: Sure thing!

Alya ran in her direction and the boys behind her caught up with her.

NL (Nino): Woah dude, it's really Ladybug!

Nino said while pointing at Ladybug. Adrien didn't say anything, yet his cheeks were tinged with pink. 'M'lady...'

AC: So, Ladybug, how's fighting alongside Chat Noir? What kind of partner is he?

LB: Well, I enjoy fighting alongside Chat Noir, I honestly don't know where I would be without him...

Adrien turned red.

NL: Yo dude, you good? You're so red...

AA: yeah-YEAH I'm fine-I'm fine.

LB: Well, Chat is an amazing partner, he can be really annoying sometimes but he does help...

AC: How do you find him annoying?

LB: He makes lame cat puns and it usually doesn't help with the situation.

Ladybug said while laughing.

LB: But he is who he is and I'm thankful for that and thankful for a partner like him.

Her cheeks were tinged with pink.

NL: Dude, you good? You're so red right now.

AA: Yeahhh I'm fine. -totally not flustered-

AC: Well then, Nino, Adrien, do you have any questions before Ladybug leaves?

NL: I got no-

AA: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CHAT NOIR?

Adrien blurted out and turned redder.

AC: Honestly this turned out to be an interview about Chat Noir but eh- that's fine.

LB: Well, he's amazing. -uh- he's unique in his own way, very flirty. He's sometimes annoying but he's caring. He lays down his life just for mine and I am blessed to have such a partner for him...

Adrien froze, 'she thinks such beautiful things about me...'

LB: Well Alya, I really have to go, I've got patrol with Chat. But I am honored to be part of this exclusive interview.

Ladybug winked.

LB: Bug out!

And she left.

\---

When Alya went home, she reviewed the video and edited it, and immediately posted it in the Ladyblog. She then calls Marinette and tells her everything.


	16. Don't Cry || Lukanette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop sorry I forgot to upload but pls do enjoy this!

"Adrien, I-I like you..."

"I'm sorry Marinette, I-I only see you as a friend...my heart belongs to someone else..."

\---

MDC: TODAY IS THE DAY ALYA! I CAN FEEL IT!!

Marinette said shouting at her phone. She was on a call with Alya. She was babbling about a plan on how to confess to Adrien.

AC: Ya sure girl? Will you actually do it?

MDC: Uh-uhm, maybe?

AC: I trust you, good luck! I Gotta go, I'm gonna hang out with Nino.

MDC: Bye Alya!

Then she hung up. Tikki flew around her room and cheering her.

T: Marinette, will you actually do it? Will you actually tell him??

MDC: Well, I'll be trying Tikki, but I hope I do it!

T: When will you do it though?

MDC: I'll be doing it tomorrow, after school.

'Oh I hope I can do it'

\---

The next day. Marinette was nervous. She couldn't stop panicking and her palms were sweaty the whole day.

AC: Girl, just chill. Just be yourself!

Alya whispered. Marinette just glared at her and smiled. 'I trust you, Alya, I trust you...'

MDC: I'll do it after class, trust me.

Marinette winked. This time, Alya actually believed her.

\---

MDC: A-ADRIEN!

Marinette said while catching her breath. Adrien glanced at her and gave a soft smile.

MDC: I need to tell you something.

AA: Sure! What is it Marinette?

She hesitated at first, she looked at him. His beautiful eyes and his golden locks. She loved everything about him. And today will be the day he will finally know.

MDC: Adrien I-

Hesitation. His voice cracked because she was too nervous.

MDC: Adrien, I-I like you...

Adrien's soft smile slowly faded away and was replaced by a shocked look.

He was about to say something but he hesitated. 'What am I supposed to say...'

AA: I'm sorry Marinette, I-I only see you as a friend...my heart belongs to someone else...

Adrien stooped down. He felt guilty. He really did see Marinette as a friend, but he didn't hurt her feelings.

MDC: Oh-oh, that's fine! I understand...

Marinette's voice cracks because she was at the brisk of crying. She ran away. Leaving Adrien speechless.

Tikki peeked out of her purse, 'I hope she won't get akumatized ...'

\---

Marinette sat down on one of the park benches crying her eyes out. Her nose was so red and puffy, also her eyes.

T: Marinette, let everything out, okay? But just be careful, you might get akumatized.

MDC: Yes Tikki I know I know...anyways if that ever happens, Chat will be there...

She showed a weak smile. She eventually hears a familiar voice, she started to wipe her tears and try to look happy. She knew that the things that she was doing were useless because she has been crying for so long. It was too obvious.

LC: Hey Marinette! What are you do-

Luka cut himself off, 'Has she been crying?' He put on a concerned look.

LC: Marinette are you okay?

MDC: Yeah Luka, I am fine.

Then she ended up bursting into tears again. Luka put his arms around and hugged her tightly.

LC: Don't cry Marinette, don't cry...

She felt his grip on her become tighter. As soon as she felt it, her face became hotter.

LC: Who did this- What happened? Actually, no. It's fine if you don't tell me, just let everything out, okay?

Luka glared into her bluebell eyes that were pouting out with tears. He softly smiled at her. This gave her a warm feeling in her heart. "Thank you Luka..." she whispered weakly. "No problem Marinette, I am here for you-" he paused and gently laid his chin on her head, "Don't cry..."


	17. The Lucky Charm || Ladynoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I haven't uploaded in a long time, sorry about that hehe.

Adrien would always carry Marinette's lucky charm wherever he went, and when he was Chat Noir, he'd keep it snuggled up in one of his pockets.

Every time he'd fight with it, he'd be less unlucky. "Hey kitty, you've been pretty lucky lately..." Ladybug said while dogging the hit of an akumatized victim. "I have my ways bugaboo..." the feline superhero winked.

"Bye-bye little butterfly!" The yoyo opened and released a harmless white butterfly. "Pound it, M'lady?" Chat questioned. Ladybug softly smiled at him. "Pound it kitty."

\---

BOOM! A loud explosion came from one of the buildings. This alerted Marinette as she was just peacefully walking home. "Tikki, I think Paris needs us..." Marinette smirked at the red kwami. "You know the words, Marinette!" The kwami flew out of her purse and stayed in front of her face. "Tikki, SPOTS ON!" She turned into Ladybug and used her yoyo to go to the building she assumed exploded.

The first thing she sees was Chat Noir laying on the ground. Weak and wounded. 'Oh my God.' Ladybug covered her mouth with shock. She immediately approached Chat, gently lifting his head and placing it on her lap. "This is all my fault." She mumbled as her vision started to get slowly blurry. 'Don't cry. Not here. Not now.' It was too late. Tears were already falling down on her cheeks and landed on Chat Noir's face. Chat moved his hand slowly to her cheek, he wiped a tear off using his thumb. "Don't cry, M'lady..." he said in a weak voice. "I-I can't do this...without you- what happened? What- why? I can't- Chat..." the words that were coming out of Ladybug didn't make sense anymore. "I just bought you some time bugaboo..." his voice sounded weak. Ladybug burst into tears. "I can't Chat, I'm sorry. Without you- I just can't Chat...I can't." "Yes you can Ladybug, and I know you can. Where is that Ladybug that never gives up? Where is the Ladybug I fell in love with?" He weakly smiled while cupping her cheeks.

His ring beeped, in a few minutes, he's going to de-transform. "I-I'm sorry Chat! I just can't...you-you aren't doing fine! I just can't fight-" Ladybug was disturbed by the flashing green lights that were produced because of the de-transformation. She immediately carried him in her arms and hid off in a safe place. An alleyway. Ladybug did her best not to look but she was so tempted. It was very unlike her but she did. She saw Adrien Agreste, laying weak in her arms. "Adrien?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's short and it's bad. Sorry for the bad content lately. But hey, this one is actually not that bad. Stay tuned for part 2!! It's technically Adrinette but no spoilers~


	18. The Lucky Charm 2 || Adrinette

"Adrien?"

\---

They were in a dark alleyway. Just her and Adrien. She didn't know what to do. 'Come on Marinette. Think. THINK.' She still had Adrien in her arms. "Adrien, how are you doing? Are you okay?" Ladybug's voice cracked as she tried not to cry. 'This is all my fault...' Ladybug put Adrien's head closer to hers, their foreheads were touching. "I am so sorry mon chaton..." she whispered as one tear slowly traveled down her face.

She felt as his head slowly moved. "Don't cry M'lady..." he said weakly. He gently wiped the tear falling on her cheek, "You know me?" He questioned. Ladybug stayed silent for a while, then she gulped. "You need to be brought to the hospital...you're really hurt..." Ladybug said in a somewhat stern tone, also escaping the question that the teen asked her.

BEEP BEEP (geez 1 am me be like) Ladybug's earring beeped. 'Just in -I don't know- 2 minutes, Adrien will be terribly disappointed on what he is about to witness...well played Mari, well played...' her transformation started to "somewhat" slowly ware of. After a few seconds, the untransformed Ladybug revealed a simple girl. 'Marinette.' Adrien placed his hand on her face. "A-are you disappointed it's me?" Marinette lost her confident pose. "Let's just continue this in the hospital..." she slowly stood up, making sure she wouldn't drop Adrien on the ground.

\---

They eventually reached the hospital, Marinette had to wait for a while. "Uh-Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" The doctor called. Marinette's head sprung up, "ye-yes that's me..." the doctor just glared at her and signaled her to follow him.

"Are you Mr. Agreste's girlfriend? Sister? Cousin? What's your relationship with him?" The doctor asked while they were awkwardly alone in an elevator. 'Wow this doctor is sure hella nosy...and I wish I was his gi-' "No, I'm just a friend..." Marinette ""smiled"" (LoL I apologize for such horrible content) "I see..." the doctor said while tapping his pen onto his clipboard. "Well, Mr. Agreste told me not to contact his father or his assistant or his bodyguard. He also tells me that he wants your presence in his room while he is getting rest..." 'Who's gonna pay for this kid's bill thought...' the doctor thought. Marinette nodded in response. Ting the elevator door opened. "Well young miss, this is the floor. His room number is 140, he's waiting for you already..."

Marinette walked out of the elevator. "Tikki if you can hear me..." she mumbled, "I am TERRIBLY screwed." The akuma was still free out there.

You can hear distance sounds from televisions, "Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Marinette just stooped her head down until she reached Adrien's room. "Room 140 here I come." She slowly opened the door. The first thing she saw was a blond teenager lying down weakly. She watched as his gaze shifted from the wall to her.

"Marinette is that you?" You could barely hear what the blond said. Marinette didn't say anything and just walked into the room and gently closing (and locking) the door shut.

She sat down by the stool by his bed, looking at him with "this is all my fault" eyes. "Are you that disappointed it's me? That's why you're not talking to me?" The lad's emerald eyes sparkled. Marinette just gave him a look of concern and placed her hand over his. "It's not that Chat -or Adrien -or whatever..." she said trying not to mumble-jumble all her words.

Marinette sighed, "It's not that I am disappointed it's you. I'm just silent because maybe you're disappointed because it's me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep forgetting to upload a new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you can support me, go follow me on Wattpad and Instagram!
> 
> Wattpad: @_sapiro_  
> Instagram: @_sapiro15


End file.
